Bright Shadows
by 3rdDegreeBurns
Summary: Light is Darkness, and Darkness is Light. Everything seems Reversed when a Mysterious boy appears, half dead, in a cave at the base of the emerald forest cliffs. How does this affect team RWBY. Read and find out. XD
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this is the ever so slightly edited version of Bright Shadows.  
Whew, lux is no longer overpowered (At least, in my eyes), and I feel as if've gotten my  
Mojo(So to speak) back for this story.  
This should be fun**

**Name:  
Full name: Luxxis(**Lux-iss**) Scathain(**Skah-Thane**)  
Preferred name: Lux Scath (**Skath**)**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5ft7**

Eye Colour: Pitch black (originally grey)

**Appearance: Just above average height, Lux has medium length silver hair that naturally fades into a light blue at the tips. He wears a black trench coat. Underneath, he wears a white hoodie, white t-shirt, and tattered white jeans.  
Has a light build, but is surprisingly strong for his size.**

**Weapon: ****I don't even know yet**

**Semblance: ****haven't decided yet**

History: when he was 12, he was involved in a car accident. He suffered severe head trauma and was in a critical condition for several months. His parents died in the accident. He had no living relatives, and was fostered to an abusive family for another 2 years before he ran away. Living of the street for a year, he finally picked up a high paying job and after a time (2 years), he had enough to buy a house.

**Chapter 1**

The morning sun greets me like a slap in the face. Bright, warm, slightly painful, and annoying as hell.

Groaning, I shift a bit under my blankets, before rolling over and falling off the bed.  
Landing on my back, I finally open my eyes, before getting up.

The sun dances over my room as a cool breeze nudge the partially open blinds, moving them around.

I get dressed quickly, my grumbling stomach reminding me that it's breakfast time.

Stumbling out of my room, I make my way to the kitchen, making a beeline for the fridge.  
Opening it, I glance at the contents.

Milk seems like a good place to start.

Grabbing it out, I pour myself a small glass, before turning to my pantry.

Inside, I find little to nothing in the way of cereals, but up the back, behind a few cans of diced tomatoes, I spy a box of chocolate puffs.

Reaching In, and pulling it out, I grab a bowl and spoon from a draw under the kitchen sink, before pouring the cereal and milk into it. Putting the food and drink back where they belong, I take a seat, and begin to eat.

As I munch away, my eyes begin to wander, before settling on a sticky note on my wall.  
Written on it are the words "_Reminder: Hiking with friends. pick up at 9:30 _"  
Choking down my food, I glance at the analogue clock on my wall.  
9:29  
I don't even try to get ready.  
I can already hear them pulling into my driveway.

Pushing away my unfinished bowl of cereal, I stand and begin to pull out cans of drink and packets of dehydrated food. Spilling it onto the bench, I try to make it look like I've been packing.

"So this is where your mysterious friend lives" I hear a female voice speak.

"Yeah, he likes to live out of the way" my friend, Jonathan Sanguine, answers.

"It certainly is out of the way" yet another female voice speaks, before someone knocks on my door.

"Be right there" I call out.

Dumping a hiking pack on the bench, I walk over and open the door.

"Hey" I greet everyone. "Come on in". I step aside to let them file past.

Jonathan is first. He's around 6ft with black hair, piercing blue eyes and a large, wrestler type build.

After him, there is a girl who has hair so red, it looks like blood. Clearly it's dyed that way.

Emerald green eyes glance at me, before she moves past me.

Behind her is the second girl, who has blonde hair and hazel eyes. She steps by me, and her hand deliberately trails  
across my chest.

I feel my face heat up.

Stepping into the kitchen behind my guests, I hear Jonathan speaking.

"-nfinished cereal, cans of drink, beef jerky" he lists off, before turning to me.

"You forgot didn't you" he accuses me.

"Nope" I lie, "Totally didn't forget." The girls giggle, and I smile.

"Where are my manners" Jonathan says. "Lux, meet Erin and Rachel" he points to the red and blonde in turn. "Girls, meet Luxxis Scathain, my best friend since childhood"

"Hey" Erin says.

"Hello sexy" Rachel says, her voice seductive, as she glides over to me.

"Two things" I say. "Firstly. God dammit Jonathan, I thought I told you not to tell anyone my full name. Lux is just fine."

He gives a sarcastic "woops" as I look down at the blonde girl pressing herself against my chest. "And secondly. …

What?" this comment is addressed to Rachel.

"Rachel, stop teasing the poor boy" She giggles at my embarrassment and backs up again.

An awkward silence passes in which I try to compose myself.

"So" I begin. "Where are we off to? You never actually told me"

"we're hiking up Mt Vestige" he answers. "There's a few caves there that would be cool to explore.

"Sounds like fun" I say in response. "I'll quickly finish packing, and then we can get going."

Moving past everyone, I walk in and begin to pack in Ernest.

I quickly throw everything I need into the pack, before throwing it over my shoulder and walking back to the others.

"Let's go" Erin announces, before charging towards the door.

Jonathan sighs, before following her.

Rachel looks at me, and I bow and sweep my arms towards the door, whilst saying "After you"

She giggles at my antics, and walks out.

Hauling my pack, I step outside and pull the door shut.  
No one comes near here, so no one will rob the place.

They haven't made it to the car yet, so I yell out "Shotgun" and hear the girls yell "Dammit"

Walking over to the car, I throw my pack in the boot, before getting in the passenger seat.

The girls get in the back at the same time, and Jonathan pulls open his door before quickly getting in and turning on the  
car. It roars to life, and he takes of like a speed demon.

"Shit" I curse. "Slow down speed racer" I yell at him, and he just laughs at me and slams his foot down on the accelerator.

**oh wow.  
It's only after re-reading this that i realised something.  
I missed this story so much. it was by far my favourite story that i've written.  
But... my emotional fluff aside...  
WE'RE BACK.  
It only took be the better part of... 5 months.  
We'll, i hope you all enjoy this, and look for another chapter within a week.  
Thanks for reading, and dont forget to Drop me a reveiw and tell me what you think.  
Cya  
\- 3rdDegreeBurns**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaaand we're here" Jonathan announces, pulling down the hand break.  
"I lost track of how many times we almost died during that car trip.  
Erin is nursing Rachel's head on her knee because she passed out from laughing too much  
Apparently me panicking is just too funny to handle.  
"That's where we're going" Jonathan says, pointing to a large dark spot on the mountain in front of us.  
"That's about two-thirds if the ways up the mountain" I say. "That opening must be huge"  
"How can you tell that?" Erin asks, looking genuinely confused.  
"Things look smaller over a distance" I explain as we get out. "So for that to look rather big at this distance, means that it would be incredibly large up close."  
She nods, still following.  
"But as a great man once said 'you can never truly appreciate how big something is, until you literally rub noses with it.'"  
"Who said that" Rachel asks. She's finally conscious.  
"A great man" I say mysteriously, before hoisting my hiking pack and beginning up the mountain.  
"Slow down" Jonathan yells.  
"No" I yell back. "You speed up" I take off at a slow jog, moving steadily away from the others.  
They grab their packs and begin to run, quickly gaining on me.  
"Told you you'd speed up" I say smugly. A punch in the arm from Erin shuts me up.  
The path is narrow, but well defined, running up the mountain like a fresh scar.  
It's clearly well-travelled.  
Trees sit a fair way to each side, leaving open ground on either side of the path.  
I can see just how uneven that open ground is up close.  
Rocks are strewn everywhere, and sword grass grows between the rocks.  
It looks incredibly annoying for anyone wanting to walk through it.  
The track angles out getting slightly steeper and the trees begin to enclose on either side, until we're walking through the forest.  
The sudden change is abrupt, but not entirely unexpected.  
This area is known for its huge forests, after all.  
We continue walking in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the scenery and the smells of the forest, before Rachel speaks up.  
"Lux" she addresses me. "Why are your eyes black?"  
I flinch, despite knowing that the question would come eventually.  
It's the question that brings back the bad memories.  
"Five years ago" I begin unsteadily. "I was involved in a car accident. It was pretty bad.  
I suffered severe head trauma and I was in a critical condition for several months."  
A ghost of a smile flashes across my lips.  
"Or so they tell me. When I opened my eyes after all those months, the doctors assigned to care for me were rather…..taken aback. The truth is, they didn't know why my eyes turned black. They had this theory that the trauma I had suffered had damaged a part of my brain that was linked to my eyes, and as a result, all the pigmentation in my irises was destroyed, leaving them black."  
I turn and look at the girls and Jonathan.  
Erin looks mildly horrified, and Rachel seems to be tearing up.  
"Hey" I say softly, getting their attention. "Or as Jonathan likes to call me…Brain damaged"  
As I finish my sentence, I jump and backflip, landing seamlessly.  
"Nailed it"  
The girls turn and glare at Jonathan, before turning back to witness my backflip.  
Rachel can't seem to help it. She bursts out laughing.  
"Come on" Jonathan says. "We still have a little bit to go"

We arrive at the caves a few hours later. The rest of our trip was uneventful, with nothing but small talk happening between us.  
Well….between Rachel and myself.  
Let's just say Erin and Jonathan are WAY too close to be friends.  
"Oi. Love birds" I yell back at them. "If you two stop sucking face for a few minutes, we can explore the caves"  
They separate quickly, both blushing immensely.  
"You bought a torch, right?" I ask Jonathan.  
"No, I thought you did?" he frowns.  
Erin shoves between us, torch in hand.  
"Idiots" she mutters, loud enough for us to hear.  
I begin to hum the "Baby come back" song, and Jonathan glares at me.  
I give him a grin before stepping into the gloom.

The caves are decently big.  
We stand in a cavern around the size of a large tennis court.  
Multiple openings sit in the walls, and from my position, I can see at least two of them actually go somewhere.  
Stalactites and Stalagmites hang from the ceiling and grow from the floor, respectively.  
It's an eerie sight, with the torch casting a half light over everything.  
the shadows seem to move and dance as we walk between the forest of stone.  
the darkness seems to whisper, speaking over despair and hopelessness, of death and life, and of pain and suffering.  
"Stop it" I tell Jonathan, and the whispering stops.  
"I bet you didn't know he could do ventriloquism" I ask the girls.  
They take it in turns punching him in the arms.  
"Wait" he yells frantically. "there's a sign over there" pointing at an opening over the other side the cavern.  
So there is.  
We walk over, and Erin shines the torch onto it.  
It reads "_DO NOT ENTER-property of the Archaeologists association_"  
Broken police tape lies around the entrance in tatters.  
I immediately begin to walk through the entrance.  
The room past the doorway stuns me.  
The moment the torchlight enters the room, it becomes ablaze with light.  
Pillars of crystal grow out of the ground, and they're everywhere.  
Ranging from small to huge, they populate the room.  
The light from the torch reflects off the crystals, bouncing from crystal to crystal, not lighting up the entire room.  
However, it's not the crystals that stun me.  
It's what is within them.  
Creatures, animals or monsters.  
They could be called all of those names.  
Wolves, scorpions, birds, bears, snakes and boars.  
All perfectly preserved in the crystal.  
All looking like creatures out of a nightmare.  
All have got bone masks over their faces.  
"This…." I begin. "Is awesome" Rachel nods enthusiastically, clearly agreeing with me.  
However, Jonathan and Erin are looking incredibly uncomfortable.  
"Are you guys all right?" I question them.  
"I think we should leave" Jonathan speaks up.  
"Why?" asks Rachel. "We just came in here"  
"I don't know" Jonathan confesses. "Something about this place puts me on edge"  
"Same here" Erin says.  
"Ok then, let's go." I say, gesturing for the others to go first.  
Erin goes first, Jonathan second, Rachel third and myself last.  
Jonathan stumbles at the entrance, and slams heavily into the wall, before getting back up and stepping out.  
The stone shudders and groans, and begins to collapse.  
Without a second thought, I shove Rachel through, before throwing myself backwards.  
Dust fills the small passage way, and I begin to cough, unable to get a clear breath.  
The dust cleared quickly enough, but It was hard to see.  
The only source of light was the torch on the other side of the new wall of rocks.  
The light shined through from the other side, passing through gaps and cracks, casting a dim glow over a small area around the collapsed entrance.  
After the rumbling stops, I can hear the others yelling my name an calling out.  
I go to tell them I'm all right, but I break into a coughing fit.  
After it dies down, I speak again. "I-…. I'm all right" I yell.  
"Stay where you are, we'll go get help." Erin yells.  
Strange. That's the first time I've heard her raise her voice.  
"Ok" I yell back. "Do you have a spare torch?"  
"I have one" Rachel yells, before turning it on and pushing it through a gap up the top.  
"Thanks" I yell. "Oh, I have a question"  
"Shoot" yells Jonathan.  
"Why are we yelling?" I say normally.  
There's silence on the other end, before I hear several "Shut up"'s.  
"Go get help" I say. "It's not like I'm going anywhere"  
the sound of giggles makes its way through the wall, before they say. "We'll be back"  
"See you then" I say, before turning the torch towards the crystal room.  
It lights up again, and I begin to walk amongst all the pillars.  
Towards the back of the cavern, there's a hole in the floor.  
It's more like a fissure, or a crevasse.  
I crouch down to examine it.  
the light from the room doesn't seem to breach the never-ending darkness of this pit.  
there is a hissing noise behind me, and I quickly turn around to find myself face to face with one of the scorpion creatures.  
it's not as big as the crystallised one, but it still as big as me.  
There is a blur of gold, and I get shoved backwards.  
Into the pit.  
A deathly cold begin to emanate from the place on my chest where Ithe tail hit me.  
and then I'm falling.

**Welp, thats chapter 2.  
I dont have much to say, so I'll just go on wth the usual;  
Thanks for reading, and do be afraid to reveiw and tell me what you think.  
If you want to see something in this story, or simply just want to chat, feel free to PM me.  
Thanks.  
-3rdDegreeBurns**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It seems like I've been falling for eternity.  
the deathly cold I was feeling when I got knocked into the pit has stopped spreading, but it's still there.  
at this point, I'm wondering if I'm hallucinating.  
That'd be the only explanation as to why I'm seeing stars, suns and planets.  
It's like I'm falling though space.

All of a sudden, things seem to speed up.  
it feels like I'm falling faster and the cold has begun to spread again.  
Darkness encloses me again, only to be interrupted at random intervals by the torch falling above me.

A land heavily on my back, and a searing, white hot agony erupts from my stomach region.  
The torch lands next to me, illuminating the large, ruler sized, black crystal impaled through my midriff.

I scream in pain, and then immediatly try to stifle the screams.  
I succeed partially, dampening them to whimpering.

Reaching out, I touch the crystal, and it dissolves into powder under my fingertips.  
At once, the pain returns in full force, but the wound is heating up, like it's on fire.  
I crawl to my feet, keeping pressure on the hole in my stomach, and grab the torch, looking around.  
The floor is completely flat, except for where I landed.  
"_Just my luck to land on the only sharp object in the entire cave._" I think to myself through the pain

A light shines from a hole in the wall, so I head for it.  
It's the entrance to the cave.  
Stumbling outside, sobbing in pain, I cringe as the sunlight assaults my eyes.  
I'm in a clearing, in a forest, backed up against a giant cliff.

A howl reaches my ears, and another howl joins it, and another.  
More howls continue to join the first.  
One of the wolf creatures steps into the clearing.  
It's similar to the wolf creatures trapped in the crystals, but bigger.

I collapse to my knees, hands covering the hole in my chest.  
The terrible cold is back, and combining that and the pain, I'm ready to die.

A foreign sound reaches my ears.  
Its mechanical, that much I know.  
A flash of red fills my vision, and suddenly, rose petals litter the ground.  
Someone dressed in red, with some form of weapon begins to fight the wolf creatures.

The weapon spins and blood erupts from the wounds.  
Now I know I'm hallucinating, because in my vision, the blood is turning to rose petals.  
Weird.

Before it even starts, it's over.  
My vision turns grey, and I keel over, falling onto my side.

The person in red appears in front of me, and I try to flinch away, but I've lost the ability to move my body.  
"My name is Ruby Rose" they say.  
"Don't panic, Help is on the way"  
That's the last thing I hear before darkness consumes my vision and mind.

Ok, so... sorry for the late update, and the shortness of the chapter, its just a setup for the next few chapter.  
Now, either I'm a really bad writer, or this is becomeing my thing, becuase after this chapter, this story will be switching to Third person POV, just like i did with Insatiable Hunger.  
Sorry if that annoys anyone. it just seems easier to write like that, and i'm less likely to make errors that way.  
Well, thats all i have to say.  
Thanks for reading, and feel free to reveiw and tell me what you think.  
Any and all advice is welcome.  
PM me if you wantg to see something in this story, or even if you just want to chat.  
Thanks.

-3rdDegreeBurns.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Consciousness comes and goes as it pleases, sometimes for a while, other times, briefly.  
Each time is filled with a deep, agonizing pain.  
It fills my whole body, seemingly originating from my very cells, but it gets worse at my stomach.  
My screams soon become a familiar noise.  
Blacking out from the pain seems to be a common thing with me now.  
It sucks.

waking up, yet again, the pain has dulled, but not left me.  
I'm greeted with an unexpected face.  
Gold tinted glasses and white hair.

"Good." He states. "You're awake. Now we can talk."

"Tal-" I clear my throat and steady my voice. "Talk?"

"Yes" he answers. "Who are you?"

"Why do I hurt so much" I ask, ignoring the question.

"As far as we can tell, the pain you're experiencing is your genetic code being rewritten."

"Rewritten? How? Why?"

"We don't know. Now answer my question"

"I'm lux Scath." I answer. "How did I get here?"

"That's what I want to know. One of my first-year students bought you here." He answers.

"What I'm interested in is the fact that she says you emerged from a cave that had been blocked by a pile of rubble for  
years. Do you mind telling me how you got in there?"

"I fell"

"Fell? As in you fell off something?"

"Yes"

he "Hmmm's" for a moment.  
"Are you fit to get out of bed?"

"Don't I have a hole in my stomach?"

He smirks. "See for yourself"

I throw back the covers of what I now realize is a hospital bed, and gaze at my stomach.  
Excluding what appears to be ash smudged across my skin, my chest is unmarked.  
Not even a scar.

"How?" I ask, completely confused. "How long was I out?"

"Three days, four hours and seven minutes" he states. "Wait. Eight minutes."

"A wound like that should have taken months to heal." I say. "How is this possible?"

"It's possible if you have Aura healers." He answers. "Now. Are you fit to get up and take a walk?"

The pain is completely gone now. "Yeah" I decide. "Yeah I am"

"Who are you" I ask as we leave the hospital, enjoying the feel of clean clothes.

"I'm glad you asked" he says. "I am professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon academy."

"Beacon academy" I muse. "What do you teach here?"

"We teach our students to fight monsters"

"…. Ok, sure" I say.

"You don't believe me?"

"Not in the slightest." I answer back, neglecting to mention what I saw after leaving the cave.

"Come then" he declares. "We'll sit up the back of one of the classes"

"Ok" I reply.

Before we leave, I stand by a window, enjoying the sun.

"that's interesting" I hear Ozpin say.

"What is?" I ask.

"Look at the ground by your feet, and tell me what you see."

I do as he asks.  
"Just the carpet, lit up by the sun."

then it hits me.  
Where is my shadow.

"Like I said. It's interesting." He frowns. "Now come"

We walk through several halls and through a courtyard before entering another building, stopping at the first door on the right.  
An antique brass plate is secured to the door, and on it are engraved words.  
'Grimm studies –Peter port'

"Grimm? Is that what these monsters are called?" I ask, half curious, half sarcastic.

"Yes" he says simply.

He turns the door knob and pushes open the door open, then steps in and motions for me to do the same.  
Inside is a lecture hall, and a portly man stands in the centre of the 'stage', giving a lecture.  
Cages of varying sizes sit to the side.

Students litter the rows of chairs, and I notice a girl waving at me.  
Me? I stupidly turn and look around, thinking that she's waving to someone else, but professor Ozpin is not paying her the slightest bit of attention.

"Professor Ozpin" Peter Port says. "To what do we owe this fine pleasure?"

"Just showing this boy the classes, peter, that's all." He replies.

"Hunter material?" Port asks.

"That remains to be seen" Ozpin muses.

The girl beckons to me.

"Go sit with Ruby rose and listen to the professor" Ozpin instructs me, before turning and leaving  
lost in what I should do, following Ozpin's instructions seems like a good thing to do.

The girl, Ruby, moves over a little bit, allowing me to sit down.

"Hi" I say. "Are you the one who saved me and bought me here?"

"Yeah, that's me" she says. "I'm Ruby Rose"

"It's nice to meet you Ruby" I say. "I'm Lux Scath."

"It's nice to meet you Lux"

She goes to say something else, but is interrupted by Port.

"You there, the new student" he states. "Come forward dear child, and tell us your name."

Ugh. I hate public speaking, but I get up and walk down anyway.  
"I'm Lux Scath, but I'm not a new student. I'm just here to watch."

"Well dear child, let's see how you face against an opponent"

Evidently he didn't hear that last part.  
"Choose your opponent" he says. "Scorpion, wolf or boar?"

Wolves and Boars are dangerous.  
Scorpions are too, but I should be able to crush it under my boot.  
It's a scorpion after all. It's got to be tiny.  
Feeling as if i've forgotten something extremly important, i call out hesitantly.

"Scorpion"  
There are a few muted gasps at my words.  
He draws an Axe from the wall, and I take a step back.

"Step forward then, and face your opponent."

He swings the axe, breaking the lock on the largest cage.  
The door falls forward and lands on the ground with an echoing clang.  
Complete and utter silence fills the room.  
A familiar hissing noise disrupts the silence, and I step back In shock as a monster leaves the cage.  
A scorpion creature, bigger than the one that shoved me off the cliff emerges, and sets its sights on me.

"Shit" I mutter.

"I'm supposed to fight this?" I ask port, before I see a blur out the corner of my eye.  
Dodging to one side, I avoid the huge glowing stinger.

"Yes" port responds.

"With what?" I yell at him.

"Have you no weapon to fight with?"

"No. why would I have a weapon?"

"All students at this school have weapons" he says, confusion tinging his tone.

"I'm not a freaking student" I Scream at him, dodging the stinger yet again.

I hear an 'Oh dear'.

The scorpion backs me into a corner, and I'm trapped. Nowhere to run.  
The stinger flies towards me, and I raise my hands in defence.

**So, that was the new chapter. how'd i go?  
This will most probably be the last chapter done in first person POV. i know it makes me a bad writer changing halfway through, but i feel as if it'll make things easier. let me know what you think.  
Regarding Uploading Schedule, you may notice i'm updating once a week. is that ok, should i stick with it or do it more often?  
Well, thats all the questions i have for you all, so i'll just end it with the usual.  
Thanks for reading. dont be afraid to reveiw and le me know how i'm going.  
Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas you would like incorperated into this story, or if you just want to chat in general.  
Thanks and goodbye for now.  
-3rdDegreeBurns**


	5. Chapter 5

**Er mah gahd.  
where is shepherd of fire?  
Don't worry. I'll be updating shepherd of fire someime within the next few weeks.  
Apologies on the huge wait for this chapter.  
Personally, it wasn't my favourite, but it needed to be written so I could progress on the story.  
Well, I'll stop bothering you now.**

**Chapter 5**

Darkness courses through his vision

Cold concrete meets his hands as he stumbles away, still slightly blind from the sudden blackness.  
The scorpion is thrashing loudly, its tail stuck from when it tried to impale him.

Speaking of which. How was he not dead?

'_That would be my doing, hun._'  
'Who are you? How are you in my head?'  
'_One question at a time. Oh. Dodge left_'  
Lux complied, stepping to the left as the scorpions tail came crashing down where he just was.  
'So, who are you?'  
'_My name is too long and complex for a mortal to pronounce. You may call me Lilith, or Lily for short._'  
'Ok Lily, how is it that you're in my head?'  
_'It's… complicated. Let's just say I was betrayed a long time ago by someone I trusted, and was trapped in the crystal you landed on._'  
'and when I was impaled on the crystal you wer-'  
'_Taken into your body, yes.'  
_'well….'  
'_Duck, then dodge backwards._'  
Dropping down into a crouch, lux then rolled backwards, wincing slightly as a claw flew overhead, and then a sharp insectoid leg impaled ground where he had just been.  
'You need to end this now, I can't keep this up.'  
'_My power is limited by what your body can handle. While you were out I forced your body to undergo some forced evolution, but you're still weak from it. I can't channel much of my power through you without it permanently changing you._'  
'Changing me? How so?'  
'_Horns, fangs, tails, you know, demon stuff _'  
'You're a demon?'  
'_Hun, if you could see me, you wouldn't have that tone of doubt._'  
'Ok, back to the fight. How do I end this?'  
'_you have enough energy for one more jump. I suggest jumping to the fat teacher. Get him to stop the fight. After that, we can talk about what is to come._'  
'Ok, ready when you are.'  
'_Brace yourself_'  
Darkness filled his vision once more, but this time, he was ready for it and it didn't bother him anywhere near as much.

Stepping out near Professor Port, Lux grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.

"You need to end the fight. I'm out of energy, and there's no way I can kill it."

Port looked back and forth from Lux and the Scorpion, confusion clearly etched on his face before he came to a decision.

"Team RWBY, take care of the Death Stalker."

Ruby and the people next to her jumped up and began to run down to the stage, talking strategy as they did so.

The moment they stepped foot on the stage, the Scorpion, now known as a Death stalker, changed targets, going for the more threatening group of people.

Team RWBY dodged, around the Death stalker, before the blonde girl rocked it back with a solid punch, breaking it's shell, white and black moving in and constricting it in place by tying up its legs with a ribbon and freezing them over.  
Ruby jumped up and began to slash away at the exposed skin underneath, carving deep trenches into its flesh, and then yellow ended it with an explosive punch to the weakened area.

"Well…." Lux started. "That was something"

_A man outfitted in golden full-plate armour walks down a long hall, towards a throne room.  
He's tall, strongly built, and has a set of snow white wings sprouting out of his back, the wingspan is easily 12ft.  
A silver sword is strapped to his side, seemingly giving off more light than what its taking in.  
The throne room draws near, and an ancient voice calls out. "Nephilim, my child"  
"Nephilim, Champion of the angels. What news do you bear?  
"Lord Monty, the news I bear is grave." His voice is deep, but has a strange musical sound to it.  
"Ravael has fallen to the demon hordes. They overran our outpost there and slaughtered the warriors stationed there. "  
"You must take back what those abominations stole. Ravael is essential to the Artemis operation.  
They cannot be allowed to hold that city for much longer, lest they unlock the secrets it may hold."  
"It will be as you command, My lord" he says. "I will lead the charge myself."  
"Very good. You may leave."_


End file.
